


Party preparations

by pan_and_ready_to_stan (vaindumbass)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, also this is based on someone's social media au so it might not make sense without it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaindumbass/pseuds/pan_and_ready_to_stan
Summary: Harry's preparations for the party, which include: retrieving a mug, NOT drinking whatever it is Luna just handed to him, and cuddling with cats (and his boyfriend)((this is based on hazplupin's social media au (links in the notes!), and it might be hard to understand without it. Then again, there isn't really any plot in here, so maybe not (it's pure fluff)))
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood & Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: All the chances you gave me





	Party preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was based on [hazplupin](https://hazplupin.tumblr.com/)'s [social media au](https://hazplupin.tumblr.com/post/616004321703837696/all-the-chances-you-gave-me-the-serie-1-the), and mainly on [this post](https://hazplupin.tumblr.com/post/191001762083/all-the-chances-ill-give-you-part-28) (it's really a great au, check it out! (if you want))

He couldn’t help but smile as he petted their cat. Harry was really looking forward to the party, and to seeing all his friends again. 

Unfortunately, he couldn’t sit and pet cats all day. He tried to get up (he really tried), but Laura looked at him with those big eyes, and it was a lost cause. 

Even his dads weren’t there to tell him to get up, seeing as they were having a date.

The only reason that he still got up (one hour later) was Ron’s reaction if he would hear that Harry hadn’t drunk water for a whole midday _again_. The last time Ron had called Molly, his mother, and it hadn’t been pretty.

When he walked into the kitchen, however, there was someone already standing there.

“Hi Harry!”, Luna said brightly, handing him a mug filled with some muddy brown liquid, “Are you excited for the party?”

Harry took the mug (he didn’t want to be rude), and said: “How in the world did you get in? And not that I’m not happy to see you, but why are you here? Did something happen?”

“I was bored, and I saw your snap, so I thought I should bring over Mouse for a play-date.”

Only then did Harry see the cat that was sunbathing on their windowsill. The very small amount of irritation he’d harboured for Luna because she’d barged in unannounced dissipated instantly.

“You were bored?”, He asked with a smile. He’d already heard from Ginny that she wanted Luna to help with the preparations for the party, “Isn’t Ginny keeping you busy?”

Luna suddenly got a little bit too close for comfort, her big eyes entirely focused on him.

“Harry James Potter-Lupin", she started, scrutinising him closely, “Was that an _euphemism_?” 

“Wha-”, Harry felt a blush creep up his cheeks, and stepped back to create some space between them, “No! Although… Maybe it was? I just meant that I’m surprised you’re here! In a good way!”

Luna laughed at him. Seeing his betrayed expression, she said: “I’m sorry Harry, It’s just nice to not be the one who says ridiculous things for a change.”

He really wanted to switch to a different topic. “So, why did you name your cat Mouse?”

“As a reminder that our perceptions of hunter and prey can be easily shifted, and that a name can be deceptive. It shows the intricate-”

Luna hadn’t stopped talking, but Harry had stopped listening. He knew Luna didn’t mind, and she had a pretty calming voice.

He studied the mug. It seemed to be some princess merchandise, and it looked old. It didn’t belong to him, and he was pretty sure Draco had never owned any cheap merchandise in his whole life.

He interrupted Luna: “Is this your mug?”

“Yes! Do you like it? You can keep it, I’ve got more at home!”

“Oh…”, Harry studied the mug again, and said tentatively: “Thanks?”

Luna reached out to him, “I can take it back if you don’t want it.”

He immediately clutched the mug close to his chest. “What? No! It will come in handy for the party later.”

“Oh, yes, the party.” Luna replied dreamily, but also like she knew that he’d treasure the mug forever. (Harry still wasn’t used to receiving gifts)

“Anyway”, he coughed, turning around in the direction of the bedroom, “You said something about a play-date?”

“I did!”

~~~

Harry was in heaven. The two cats got along with each other, and also with him! He was just lying there, in a puddle of fluffy cats, sweet feelings, and good company, when he heard someone enter.

“Oh”, Luna said from where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, “that must be Draco.” She got up. “I’ll make him some tea too!”

Harry, remembering the weird drabby drink he had thrown down the drain, thought: _that was supposed to be tea_?

~~~

Draco walked in on the cutest sight ever. There was his boyfriend, with truly atrocious bed hair, and the most adorable smile, cuddling two (since when were there two?) incredibly soft-looking cats.

He absolutely had to snap a picture. (It would make an amazing wallpaper), but after he had stopped to take it, he gave in to temptation and lay down beside his boyfriend. (Was he calling Harry his boyfriend too often? Was that even possible?)

“Hey”, Harry said, his voice slightly hoarse.

“Hey”, Draco said, with a soft smile, one hand coming up to play with a lock of Harry’s hair. “Where did you get the second cat?”

“Luna.” Harry replied, as if that answered the whole question; And to be honest, it did.

Harry opened his arms, then, allowing the cats to leave, and of course Draco couldn’t pass out on the opportunity to snuggle even closer to him.

“We should really leave for the party.” Draco said, without even moving an inch.

Harry’s face was really close now, and wow, Draco had forgotten how long his boyfriend’s eyelashes were. “In a bit”, Harry said. 

Draco nodded, and then finally did what he’d been wanting to do since he’d seen Harry lying there (who was he kidding, he’d wanted since this the moment he’d left), and kissed him.

Harry kissed him back (remember when Harry had said he was in heaven before? He took that back, _this_ was heaven)

Harry had missed this- had missed _him_. It was absurd, they hadn’t even been apart that long.

Draco chose that moment to move back a little bit, and to say against Harry’s lips (he didn’t want to move any further than necessary): “I missed you.”

Harry, who’d been thinking the exact same thing, said: “That’s ridiculous. You weren’t even gone for more than three hours.”

Draco grinned. “Three hours longer than I’d wanted to.”

Suddenly the door opened, and Luna walked in with a steaming mug, nothing indicating that she was surprised at their position.

“Draco, I made your tea, but we really have to get going now!”

Reluctantly, they got up. Harry quickly picked up his princess mug, and Luna took Mouse with her, and off they went.

Harry couldn’t help but smile. After all this shit with Cedric, he felt like he deserved a party.


End file.
